


Zurückhaltung

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, M/M, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve will Danny, und Danny will Steve, und man könnte meinen, dass das völlig ausreicht. Tut es auch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zurückhaltung

Steve ist den Tränen nahe. Sicher, es wären unglaublich _männliche_ Tränen der stillen Verzweiflung, aber im Endeffekt hat er da auch nichts von. Es wären immer noch Tränen, und ein Mann hat einfach nicht zu weinen, völlig egal wie still, wie tief, wie unfassbar _immens_ seine Verzweiflung auch immer sein mag.

Steve hat Danny geküsst, und dann – _nichts_.

Zugegeben, Danny hat ihn nicht aufgehalten, hat die Augen geschlossen und sich küssen lassen … aber Steve war sich einfach nicht sicher.

Steve kann nicht fassen, wie unfassbar dämlich er sich in dieser Sache anstellt, aber er kann versuchen, was er will, es geht einfach nicht besser. Es geht hier um _Danny_.

Danny ist sein Partner und sein bester Freund, er _liebt_ diesen Mann. Einen Fehler kann und darf er sich nicht erlauben. Er braucht Danny, und wäre ihre Situation nicht so fürchterlich kompliziert, Steve ist sich sicher, er hätte ihn schon längst …

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und starrt auf seinen Papierkram hinab.

Hätte er Danny schon längst geküsst? Mit ihm geschlafen? Um seine verdammte Hand angehalten?

Vielleicht.

Steve ist sich nicht sicher.

Denn völlig egal, wie unkompliziert die Situation, er wäre noch immer Steve. Und Steve ist ein kompletter Vollhorst, was Romantik angeht – Marys Wortwahl, nicht seine.

Aber er traut seiner Schwester in dieser Sache, vielleicht nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Catherine ihr ganz bestimmt zustimmen würde. Und Danny selbstverständlich.

Steve hat einfach keine Ahnung, wie man das macht – jemanden umwerben.

Sämtliche Frauen in seinem Leben sind ihm praktisch in den Schoß gefallen, haben ihm nur allzu deutlich gesagt, was sie von ihm wollen, und er war zufrieden damit – zufrieden und erleichtert, dass er keine Zeichen lesen und keine Andeutungen entschlüsseln musste.

Nun gibt es zwar kaum eine Person auf Gottes weiter Erde, die so viel redet wie Danny, ohne auch nur ein halbes Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, und Steve ist sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Danny ihn ziemlich gern hat – aber … Gott, er traut sich einfach nicht.

Wenn er eindeutige Avancen macht, und Danny will ihn dann nicht … oder sagt erst ja und bereut es dann … oder Grace kommt nicht damit klar … oder … oder.

Steve fühlt sich miserabel.

Er kann einfach nicht riskieren, was sie haben, für etwas, das sie haben könnten, das er mehr will als alles andere und vor dem er schon im Vorfeld derartige Angst hat, es zu verlieren, dass es ihm Alpträume verursacht.

Und Steve könnte versuchen, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen, könnte sich einreden, dass es gut und schön ist, wie es ist – wäre er nicht so schrecklich triebgesteuert.

Er will Danny mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, will ihn halten und küssen und ganz schrecklich unanständige Dinge mit ihm anstellen – besser noch, mit sich anstellen lassen – und ihn überlaufen wohlige Schauer wenn er nur daran denkt.

„Hey, Babe.“

Steve zuckt zusammen und lässt seinen Kugelschreiber fallen, und Danny grinst ihn an. „Bist du im Sitzen eingeschlafen?“

Steve räuspert sich und verneint und starrt mit leerem Blick auf das Formular hinab, das er ausfüllen wollte. Er ist sich nicht völlig sicher, was der blöde Zettel eigentlich von ihm will.

Das könnte daran liegen, dass Danny noch immer in der offenen Tür steht und ihn angrinst. „Babe.“

„Hhm?“

„Komm lass uns nach Hause fahren.“

Steve wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir haben noch nicht Feierabend.“

„Merkwürdig. Ich dachte, du seiest hier der Chef.“

Steve greift nach seinem flüchtigen Kugelschreiber. „Ich muss das hier noch ausfüllen.“

Danny seufzt, und Steves Herz zieht sich zusammen, denn er hat Danny enttäuscht, und er will ihn nicht enttäuschen, er will –

Danny kommt ganz ins Zimmer, macht die Tür hinter sich zu und tritt mit entschlossener Miene an Steves Schreibtisch heran. „Steven.“

Steve starrt erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Steven“, sagt er ein weiteres Mal, und er klingt ganz schrecklich vorwurfsvoll, „du hast mich gestern geküsst.“

Steve will sterben, auf der Stelle. Sein Blutdruck tut auch bereits sein Bestes, diesen Wunsch umzusetzen.

„Lass das mit dem Apokalypse-Gesicht“, sagt Danny streng. „Es hat mir gefallen.“

Steves Kehle entfährt ein hilflos gurgelnder Laut. Danny starrt abwartend auf ihn hinab.

„Immer noch nichts?“, erkundigt er sich dann fassungslos und schnaubt. „Na gut. Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause, wenn’s genehm ist. Tatenlosigkeit ist heute offenbar das Thema des Tages. Bei den Bösen und bei uns. Wir sehen uns später.“

Damit wendet er sich ab und geht, und Steve blinzelt ihm überfordert nach.

Zehn Sekunden später ist Danny zurück, marschiert auf den Schreibtisch zu, beugt sich zu Steve hinunter, packt ihn sich mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn.

Steves Kehle entkommt ein Laut, irgendwo zwischen einem Wimmern und einem Stöhnen, er schließt die Augen und hebt sein Gesicht zu Danny an, öffnet den Mund für ihn – und Danny grollt, nimmt seinen Mund in Besitz und packt ihn fester.

Steve hat das Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper geht in Flammen auf – wo Danny ihn festhält ganz besonders – und er erwidert Dannys Kuss mit hingebungsvoller Verzweiflung.

Danny schmeckt nach Kaffee und Malasadas und nach Danny, und ehe Steve noch weiß, was er tut, packt er Dannys Hüften und zerrt ihn auf seinen Schoß; sein Chefsessel ist gerade breit genug, um es zuzulassen. Danny grollt ein weiteres Mal und gibt nach, beißt ihm flüchtig in die Unterlippe, sanft und verspielt, dann löst er seine Lippen von Steves und lacht leise auf. „Nicht hier, Babe.“

Steves Augen flattern offen, und er starrt Danny an, ist sich vage bewusst, dass die Wände seines blöden Büros komplett aus Glas bestehen, und sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _jeder_ sehen kann.

Danny kniet noch immer über seinem Schoß. Steve streckt unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihm aus und lässt seine Fingerspitzen durch Dannys leicht aus der Facon gebrachtes Haar gleiten. Einen Moment lang schließt Danny tatsächlich die Augen und schmiegt sich an seine Hand. Steve hat das Gefühl, dass ihm gerade ein Blutgefäß im Gehirn geplatzt ist.

Danny blickt auf ihn hinab, ein wissendes Lächeln in den Augen. „Beruhige dich, Babe. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich ohnmächtig werden.“

„Danno“, krächzt Steve. „Das hier … Wir können nicht.“

Danny runzelt die Stirn. „Selbstverständlich können wir. Was soll denn das jetzt?“

Steve glaubt, dass er besser denken könnte, würde Danny nicht auf seinem Schoß sitzen. „Die Vorschriften“, beginnt er mit hohler Stimme. „Grace.“

Danny hat bereits den Mund geöffnet, sichtlich entschlossen, ihm aufs Schärfste zu widersprechen, aber er schließt ihn wieder, als Steve den Namen seiner Tochter in den Raum stellt.

Er steht von Steves Schoß auf, blickt sich kurz um, wischt die Papiere auf Steves Schreibtisch beiseite, und lehnt sich an die Kante. „Grace?“

Steve wischt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, damit Danny versteht – damit er versteht, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn Gracie … Wenn er sie verliert, dann –

„Babe“, sagt Danny sanft, „Gracie _liebt_ dich. Wenn sie der Grund für deine Zurückhaltung ist, dann lass mich dir sagen, dass du bedenkenlos sämtliche Hemmungen fallen lassen kannst.“

Steve entkommt ein flatternder Atemzug. Ihm fehlen die Worte, immer fehlen ihm die Worte, und jetzt ganz besonders.

„Aber, wenn … wenn sie …“

„Kein _Wenn_ , Babe. Und erst recht kein _Aber_. Meine Tochter liebt dich, und weil du langsam und traurig begriffsstutzig bist, werde ich dich jetzt in ein Geheimnis einweihen: Grace denkt seit _Monaten_ , dass wir praktisch miteinander verlobt sind.“

Steve blinzelt ihn verständnislos an. „Was?“

Danny seufzt, aber er lächelt, schüttelt den Kopf und presst Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand an seine Nasenwurzel. „Wir wohnen zusammen, Steven.“

„Ja, aber -“

„Wir wohnen zusammen, und wir teilen uns ein Bett. Wir haben einen Hund. Wir kochen zusammen und gehen zusammen schwimmen – _Zusammen_ ist praktisch das Schlagwort unserer Beziehung!“

Steve rutscht auf seinem Chefsessel hin und her. „Ja, aber …“

Danny blickt ihn abwartend an. Steve muss sich räuspern. „Aber … Das heißt doch nicht, dass wir … Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten!“

Danny verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Verrätst du mir, warum du versuchst, dagegen an zu argumentieren? Wir haben uns gerade geküsst. Schon wieder. Wir waren nur Sekunden davon entfernt, wie zwei Tiere übereinander herzufallen und auf deinem Schreibtisch zu kopulieren.“

Steve spürt Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, lodernde, brennende Hitze, und er reibt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Er versteht nicht, wie es sein kann, dass Danny so hartnäckig auf dieser Sache besteht – dass Danny ihn tatsächlich will.

„Was ist dein Problem, Steven?“, will Danny jetzt von ihm wissen. „Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?“

Steve schafft es nicht, Dannys Blick weiter Stand zu halten, also senkt er den Kopf und starrt zu Boden. Stille hüllt ihn ein wie Schlingpflanzen, rankt um seinen Hals und schnürt ihm die Luft ab, und er weiß nur, dass er Angst hat Danny zu verlieren – weil er alles verliert, was ihm wichtig ist; weil alles, was er liebt, früher oder später aus seinem Leben verschwindet.

„Ich gehe hier nicht weg, ehe ich eine Antwort bekomme, Steven“, hört er Dannys Stimme über sich, gleichzeitig gereizt und merkwürdig sanft, und Steve hebt automatisch den Kopf und sieht zu ihm auf.

Dannys Blick wird unglaublich weich. „Du siehst aus wie Buster, wenn er einen meiner Schuhe angenagt hat.“

Auch hierauf weiß Steve nichts zu erwidern. Danny seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Ok, ok. Zu schnell, ja? Zu früh. Du brauchst mehr Zeit. Kein Problem, kann ich dir geben. So viel Zeit, wie du nur willst. Ist ja auch bloß der Sex, der uns entgeht. Jetzt hab ich schon so lange wie ein Mönch gelebt, dass ein paar Monate mehr da auch keinen Unterschied machen. Du kannst bloß hoffen, dass ich noch funktioniere, wenn du dich dann irgendwann dazu herablässt, dich auf mich herabzulassen, wenn du verstehst, worauf ich hinaus will. Und jetzt komm endlich, Babe – ich will jetzt wirklich nach Hause.“

Danny streckt die Hand aus und berührt ihn an der Schulter, und Steve steht ganz automatisch auf, nimmt sich seine Sachen und geht mit ihm nach draußen auf den Parkplatz.

 

Danny steht in der Küche und leidet. Wenn er sich entscheiden sollte, welches Wort ihn augenblicklich am treffendsten beschreiben würde, wäre es wohl Frustration.

Steve sitzt im Wohnzimmer wie ein Häufchen Elend, und Danny weiß, dass Steve ihn will, dass er ihn vielleicht sogar liebt, dass der Idiot so ziemlich alles für ihn tun würde – abgesehen davon, mit ihm zu sprechen und zu sagen, was zum Teufel eigentlich los ist.

Zugegeben, Danny war selbst alles andere als schnell dabei, tatsächlich zu bemerken, was sich zwischen ihm und Steve abspielt, aber jetzt, da er es geschnallt hat, sieht er nicht ein, warum sie noch mehr Zeit vergeuden sollten.

Und ausgerechnet Steve, für den Zurückhaltung und durchdachtes Handeln genau so unaussprechlich sind wie angemessene Berufsbekleidung, führt sich auf wie eine verschüchterte Jungfrau, die von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung hat, und – oh.

Danny holt sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, macht es auf und setzt die Flasche an seine Lippen. Er schließt die Augen und nimmt einen tiefen Zug, um sich zu beruhigen.

Es ist nicht wirklich der Sex, vor dem es Steve derartig graust, da ist Danny sich einigermaßen sicher. Allein, Steve zu küssen, ist phänomenal. Steve hat auch keinerlei Hemmungen gezeigt, ihn anzufassen – das ist nicht das Problem.

Das Problem ist, dass Steve ein verdammter Neandertaler ohne auch nur einen Hauch zwischenmenschlicher Fähigkeiten ist, und vermutlich gerade eben so weiß, wie man Beziehung _schreibt_.

Nun führen sie zwar schon seit Monaten eine unglaublich glückliche Beziehung, aber davon hat Steve ja keine Ahnung, selbst, wenn Danny ihm sagt, dass sie eine führen. Steve denkt, sie seien unglaublich gute Freunde, die gerne kuscheln und zusammen ihren Hund erziehen.

Danny stellt sein Bier beiseite. Er atmet tief durch, fasst einen Entschluss, nimmt seine Flasche wieder an sich und trägt sie zu Steve ins Wohnzimmer.

Steve sitzt noch immer da, wo Danny ihn zurückgelassen hat – mitten auf dem Sofa, in Cargohosen und Poloshirt, beide Hände in seinem Schoß, mit der herzerweichenden Aura eines überforderten Zwölfjährigen.

Danny setzt sich neben ihn, direkt neben ihn, so dass ihre Oberschenkel aneinander kleben, dann nimmt er Steves linke Hand in seine rechte.

Steve blickt ihn überrascht von der Seite an. Danny trinkt einen Schluck Bier.

Er lässt seine Fingerspitzen über Steves Handgelenk streichen, auf und ab, langsam und bedächtig, und neben ihm nimmt Steve einen hastigen Atemzug und hält die Luft an.

Danny kommt sich ein wenig lächerlich vor, aber er ist verzweifelt genug, um das als Belanglosigkeit abzutun. Er will diesen Idioten, schlimmer noch, er braucht ihn, und wenn er mit Steve Händchenhalten muss, um seine Agenda durchzusetzen, dann soll es eben so sein.

Er lehnt sich vor, stellt sein Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab, nimmt die Fernbedienung und macht den Fernseher an, während er Linien und Muster und vielleicht sogar Herzchen auf Steves Handgelenk malt, und wenn Steve nicht bald wieder anfängt zu atmen, dann wird er ohnmächtig werden.

Danny ignoriert ihn so gut es geht, etwa eine Viertelstunde lang; er hält Steves Hand in seiner, lässt seinen Daumen über Steves Puls streichen. Aber dann wagt er einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Steve – und es ist ein derartig vorsichtiger Seitenblick, dass er Steve nicht sofort ins Gesicht sieht, sondern weiter unten ansetzt. Weit genug unten, um festzustellen, dass Händchenhalten für Steve derartig neu und aufregend ist, dass er ihm genau so gut direkt zwischen die Beine hätte gehen können.

Steve ist hart, unübersehbar hart, und Danny schluckt trocken und kann nur annehmen, dass er gerade knallrot wird.

Und es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass Steve und er einfach nicht weiter kommen in ihrer Beziehung, wenn sie sich beide wie katholische Jungfrauen aufführen. Nun mag Danny zwar katholisch sein, aber eine Jungfrau ist er schon lange nicht mehr, und selbst da hat er sich nicht wie eine aufgeführt. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Dann lässt er Steves Hand los.

Steves Kehle entkommt ein halb erstickter Laut, aber Danny gibt ihm keine Zeit, seine Beschwerde zu äußern – er geht Steve zwischen die Beine.

Was auch immer der analytische Teil von Steve davon halten mag, der Teil, der die vernünftigen Entscheidungen fällt und nachdenkt, bevor irgendwas passiert – Steves Hüften kommen seiner Hand entgegen, Steve presst sich heiß und hart und drängend gegen seine Finger, und Steves Kehle entkommt ein weiterer Laut, nicht ganz so erstickt, aber völlig atemlos.

Danny reibt mit seinem Daumen über die harte Länge, die sich unter Steves abscheulichen Cargohosen abzeichnet, starrt mit leerem Blick auf den Fernseher, und fragt sich geistesabwesend, wie er so lange davon ausgehen konnte, heterosexuell zu sein. Das hier – und ja, mit _das hier_ meint er Steves verdammten Schwanz – fühlt sich unglaublich gut an.

Danny beißt sich fester auf die Unterlippe und erhöht den Druck seiner Finger, lässt sie auf und ab gleiten, lässt sein Handgelenk kreisen, lässt sich Zeit.

Neben ihm produziert Steve plötzlich einen Laut, als sei er kurz davor, zu ersticken.

Danny wagt einen weiteren vorsichtigen Seitenblick, und Steve sieht aus, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er grade fürchterlich erregt oder doch eher unfassbar panisch ist. Danny fasst diesen Mann einfach nicht.

Wie kann er neben ihm sitzen, sich begrabschen lassen, und –

„Babe.“

Steve kneift die Augen zu und wimmert.

„Steven.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und doch entfährt ihm ein stockender Atemzug.

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“

Zugegeben, Steves Hüften pressen sich seiner Berührung nach wie vor entgegen, aber Danny ist noch nie davon ausgegangen, dass Steve jemand ist, der seine Instinkte auch nur ansatzweise unter Kontrolle hat. Völlig egal, welche Instinkte das auch immer sein mögen.

Und dann greift Steve nach seiner Hand und presst sie gegen seinen Schritt, und Danny will verdammt sein, wenn ihn das nicht noch sehr viel härter werden lässt, als er sowieso schon war.

Steve muss endlich damit aufhören, ihm zweideutige Signale zu geben. Er will eindeutige Signale, wenn möglich ausformuliert und auf große Pappschilder gebracht – in Neonfarbe.

Was Steve jetzt tut, ist allerdings mehr oder weniger eindeutig – er holt sich mit der freundlichen Unterstützung von Dannys Hand einen runter. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, seine Hosen zu öffnen, er zieht nicht mal den Reißverschluss hinunter; und in seinem Gesicht steht so viel verzweifelte Erregung, dass der Kurzschluss in Dannys Hirn elektrische Impulse in sämtliche Richtungen schickt.

„Babe, komm“, keucht er grollend, „komm her!“

Er lässt sich auf den Rücken sinken und zerrt Steve mit sich, über sich und zwischen seine Beine, und das Gefühl, wie ihre Becken aufeinander treffen ist unbeschreiblich … geil.

„Oh Gott“, entfährt es Danny, im gleichen Augenblick als Steve leise flucht, und dann küssen sie sich – feucht und hemmungslos und gierig, und Danny kann nicht sagen, wer von ihnen damit angefangen hat, er weiß nur, dass er nie wieder aufhören will.

Kurz kratzen seine Fingernägel über den Stoff über Steves Hüften, dann greift er mit beiden Händen nach seinem Hintern. Steve stöhnt, tief und hemmungslos, lutscht Dannys Zunge in seinen Mund und presst sein Becken in verzweifelten kleinen Stößen an Dannys.

Es ist viel zu viel, wenn auch nur, weil Danny noch vor einer halben Stunde davon ausgegangen ist, vorm Schlafengehen unglaublich kalt duschen zu müssen, um die Nacht – mit Steve dem Krakenmann als Bettwärmer – einigermaßen zu überstehen.

Aber jetzt liegt Steve über ihm, küsst ihn, reibt sich an ihm und gibt Geräusche von sich, die Danny mehr oder weniger wahnsinnig machen.

Seine Finger pressen sich in Steves Hintern, und er genießt es, genießt Steves Wärme und sein Gewicht über sich, genießt das Brennen in seinen Lenden, das aufgeregte Flattern in seiner Magengegend.

Das Problem ist, dass er in seine Shorts kommen wird, wenn das so weiter geht, und das ist keine Option. Als ihm das zuletzt passiert ist, war er siebzehn, und er wird einen Teufel tun und eine Glücksträhne von über zehn Jahren brechen. Das bedeutet, die Hose muss weg. Alle Hosen müssen weg.

„Babe“, keucht Danny also in Steves Mund und stöhnt überfordert, als Steve ihm in die Unterlippe beißt, bevor er versucht, Dannys Zunge zurück in seinen Mund zu lutschen, „die Hosen müssen weg.“

Steve knurrt nur, treibt sein Becken mit einer Kraft nach vorn, als versuche er, durch die Hosen, wenn möglich sogar durch das Sofa zu … zu –

Danny hält seine Hüften fest. „Weg mit den verdammten Hosen!“

Steve knurrt ein weiteres Mal, aber dann richtet er sich auf, und Danny knöpft seine Hose auf, zieht den Reißverschluss hinunter, zerrt ihm die blöden Cargohosen samt Shorts von den Hüften und – Halleluja.

Danny leckt sich über plötzlich fürchterlich trockene Lippen. Er versteht immer weniger, wie er je davon ausgehen konnte, heterosexuell zu sein.

„Babe“, sagt er heiser, aber Steve hört nicht. Steve ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an Dannys Gürtel zu zerren, und mit Dannys Hosen noch viel kürzeren Prozess zu machen als Danny den seinen hat angedeihen lassen.

Danny kommt ihm entgegen, hebt sein Becken für ihn an, und dann ist er die blöden Hosen und Shorts endlich los. Steve starrt auf ihn hinab, und er starrt zu Steve hinauf, und aus irgendeinem absonderlichen Grund haben sie aufgehört, sich zu bewegen.

Danny wird ein wenig mulmig zumute, aber dann lässt Steve sich wieder auf ihn sinken, und Danny muss die Augen schließen und den Kopf in den Nacken drücken.

Steve ist hart und heiß und fühlt sich viel, viel zu gut an um wahr zu sein. Danny muss wieder nach seinem Hintern greifen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das hier real ist.

Es ist real. Und ohne Cargohosen fühlt es sich auch gleich viel besser an.

Steve entkommt ein hilfloser Laut, den man als Winseln bezeichnen könnte, und Danny beginnt, sich mit schamloser Gier an ihm zu reiben.

Er bekommt kaum Luft, und der Winkel ist nicht ganz richtig, und doch ist es glorios und perfekt, und Steve gehört weggesperrt, weil er in diesem Zustand definitiv unter die Kategorie Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses fällt. Er ist erregend, jeder, der am Wohnzimmer vorbei geht, kann sie sehen, und Danny ärgert sich praktisch immer über ihn, selbst jetzt – wenn auch nur, weil sie das hier schon längst hätten haben können, und Steve derjenige war, der es so elendig lange hinausgezögert hat.

Sein Höhepunkt trifft ihn völlig überraschend, und Danny stöhnt in Steves Mund, krallt sich an ihm fest und kann nicht fassen, dass er gekommen ist, ohne dass Steve ihn an strategisch wichtiger Stelle berührt hätte. Genau genommen hat Steve ihn praktisch gar nicht angefasst.

Danny versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber dann kommt Steve, ergießt sich über seinen Bauch und seine Brust, und Danny hat das Gefühl, er muss sterben.

Ein Beben geht durch Steves kompletten Körper, er zuckt gegen Danny, unkontrolliert und hilflos, und Danny schlingt seine Arme um ihn, hält ihn fest und streichelt über seinen Rücken, wispert ihm beruhigende Sinnlosigkeiten ins Ohr.

Erst als Steve auf ihm liegt, reglos und fürchterlich ruhig, kommt Danny der Gedanke, dass das hier gerade die denkbar absurdeste Art war, mit Steve zum ersten Mal Sex zu haben.

Es ist ihm egal.

Nicht egal ist ihm, dass sie im Begriff sind, aneinander festzukleben.

Aber Steve näselt an seinem Hals herum, ist anschmiegsam und erschöpft, und Danny selbst fühlt sich, als sei er von der Spaßbahn überfahren worden.

„Mhm …“, murmelt er in Steves Haar, küsst seine Schläfe, und er fühlt sich so gut, dass er platzen könnte. Er trägt noch sein Hemd, und Steve trägt noch sein Shirt, und seine Hosen und Shorts hängen ihm in den Knien, aber er fühlt sich phantastisch.

Selbstverständlich ist es Steve, der den perfekten Moment ruiniert.

Alles, was Danny wollte, war Steves Gewicht ein wenig nach links zu verlagern, in Richtung Sofalehne – also hat er ein bisschen an Steves Schulter gezerrt. Warum Steve das zum Anlass nehmen musste, wie angestochen von ihm runter zu robben, ist Danny nicht ganz klar. Außerdem hat es sein post-orgastisches Zen zerstört.

Jetzt fühlen sich die Stellen seines Körpers, die Steve eben noch so wunderbar warm gehalten hat, unangenehm kühl an, er ist verschwitzt und klebrig, und Steve … Steve sieht aus, als habe er Zahnschmerzen. Richtig, richtig schlimme Zahnschmerzen.

Danny ist nicht in der Stimmung sich das gefallen zu lassen. Er steht auf und geht ins Bad.

Als er mit einem feuchten Handtuch zurückkommt, hat Steve sich halbwegs wieder angezogen und steht neben dem Sofa, als habe er keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes tun soll. Danny hat sich selbst bereits von den Folgen ihres Zusammentreffens befreit, und er macht kurzen Prozess mit Steve, drückt ihm das Handtuch in die Hände und zieht ihn wieder aus.

Steve entkommt ein überfordertes „Danny …“

„Mhm?“ Danny nimmt das Handtuch wieder an sich, lässt es über Steves Schritt und zwischen seine Schenkel gleiten, und Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und muss sich plötzlich an seiner Schulter festhalten.

„Danny …“

„Ja, Babe?“ Danny blickt zu Steve auf, sieht Unsicherheit und ein absolut absurdes Maß an Schuldbewusstsein vermengt mit Angst – und sein Herz zieht sich zusammen. Steve ist so ein _Idiot_.

„Komm her …“ Danny legt Steve die Hand in den Nacken, zieht ihn zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn – sanft und bedächtig und ganz schrecklich liebevoll.

Steve lässt ihn, wie er ihn immer lässt, und Danny hat plötzlich Angst, dass genau das gerade passiert ist. Dass Steve ihn _gelassen_ hat.

Er bricht ihren Kuss ab, starrt unter zusammengezogenen Brauen zu Steve auf, und nach einem Blick auf seine strenge Miene presst Steve sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge und erklärt, dass es ihm leid tue. Sehr sogar.

Danny ist völlig fassungslos und dazu noch heillos überfordert.

„Ich wollte nicht so reagieren, Danny, wirklich nicht“, murmelt Steve entschuldigend. „Aber ich … du … deine _Hand_ …“

Danny ist nicht ganz klar, wie, aber Steve hat es offenbar geschafft, die Tatsachen in diesem Fall sexueller Belästigung völlig zu verdrehen.

„Babe“, sagt er trocken. „Ich hab angefangen.“

Steve hebt den Kopf. „Aber ich hab …“

„Ich bin dir zwischen die Beine gegangen.“

Steve wird gleichzeitig blass und bekommt rote Ohren. „Ja, aber du -“

„Ich habe _angeordnet_ , dass du deine Hosen ausziehen sollst.“

Die Panik schwindet von Steves Zügen. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, sieht plötzlich leicht verlegen aus. „Ich führe mich völlig lächerlich auf, oder?“

„In überwältigendem Maße. Können wir uns jetzt was Bequemes anziehen und den Rest des Abends einigermaßen entspannt verbringen?“

Steve starrt an sich hinab. Er ist immer noch mehr oder weniger nackt. Seine Ohren werden noch röter. „Mh-hm.“

„Wundervoll.“

Danny geht an ihm vorbei, klopft ihm genüsslich auf den nackten Hintern. „Wage es ja nicht, mehr als ein Paar Shorts anzuziehen.“

Danny hat die Hälfte der Treppe in den ersten Stock zurückgelegt, als Steve endlich hinter ihm auftaucht und sich ihm an den Rücken klebt. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir Zeit geben.“

„Ich bin ein alter Mann, Steven. Außerdem hab ich Weihnachten schon was vor.“

Steve schnaubt ihm in den Nacken, und seine Arme schließen sich um Dannys Oberkörper. Es behindert sein Vorankommen ungemein, aber Danny beschwert sich nicht. Er streichelt über Steves nackte Unterarme.

Steve seufzt, vergräbt sein Gesicht in Dannys Nacken und brummt. Sie sind inzwischen am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen, und Danny schließt die Augen. Steves Wärme fühlt sich vertraut an, wie ein Teil von ihm selbst, und er dreht sich zu ihm um und küsst ihn.

Steve erwidert seinen Kuss mit plötzlicher Selbstverständlichkeit, streicht ihm über den Rücken, durch die Haare, lässt eine vorwitzige Hand auf seinen Hintern gleiten und drückt zu.

Danny setzt sich in Bewegung, langsam und tastend, geht rückwärts und zieht Steve mit sich ins Schlafzimmer, unterbricht ihren Kuss nicht für eine Sekunde.

Sie ziehen sich an diesem Abend nicht mehr wirklich etwas Bequemes an, aber sie verbringen ihn so entspannt, wie man es sich nur wünschen kann.


End file.
